


we can be friends

by ABS123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Helping, Hurt Nico, Love, M/M, Sad Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABS123/pseuds/ABS123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is a happy energetic 18 year old mechanic fresh out high school he is forced to live in a ratty old apartment.</p><p>Nico is a somewhat depressed suicidal freak maniac who is forced to live in the streets after his dad kicked him out of the house for not being able to finish high school.</p><p>What do the fates have planned for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck fuck fuck  
A young boy with curly brown hair and nice caramel colored skin is currently riding his cheap junk sale bike at dangerously fast speeds, close to running a young blonde in a white dress. “Sorry!" I turn to yell back at the pretty chick with the braid as I try my best to get to work on time. I currently work as an mechanic in a small shop in the 'bad side' of town I've heard lot's of stories about the place but never got the chance to actually spend time there except for which when I'm going to work ...but that doesn't count because I never get to take breaks at work anyways...I'm interrupted from my thoughts by loud honking I look up to see that I passed a red light, I continue to paddle from all the groaning and yelling the passengers in the cars are making at me “shit" I mumble as I get to work only to see that my best friend piper McLean is waiting for me at the entrance “you're late Valdez!" “I know,I know" I mumble as I dump my bike by the garage and walk past her, she's quick to follow as she begins to scold me “Y'know you're lucky boss likes ya so much or he would've fired you a long time ago, not to mention you being late almost every single day". I made my way to my station as I began to fiddle with some grandpa's old car, the car Itself was fine but the engine was beat up, probably because it was so old I began to take out random screws and tools before I felt something smack me upside the head “Valdez are you even listening to me?!“ I groan inwardly “yes piper" “oh yeah?" “yes" “what was I saying then?" “umm" “that's what I thought" “sorry" I looked up to her mad scolding eyes burning into mine like hot coals right before the soften into a worried look “Valdez?" “yeah pipes?" “take care of your self, please“ I replaced my tired irritated look with an honest smile “anything for you pipes"


	2. I don't know what to name it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah nah  
> 

Nothing better than spending some alone quiet time at work (not in that way for y'all dirty minded peeps).

Well not really alone time, in my case I consider alone time as having a couple of friends constantly talk to you while you ignore them while blasting your ipod with some sick grooves. 

My current work mates consist of piper, calypso and some other random people piper didn't work on fixing any vehicles though but she was great at persuasion and could convince anyone to get a paint job or to have a tire change or car wash she was great at that especially since she was pretty.

Calypso was a different story she spent most of the time cleaning the shop and making sure it looked “appealing to the eye" she also spent most of her time here because she was dating piper  
All my friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend.  
Example?  
Jason and percy  
Annabeth and Reyna  
Calypso and piper  
Frank and hazel

Frank and hazel were currently the only straight couple going on.  
Me you may ask?

I'm as about as single as a Pringle

What? How?! This is an outrage!  
I know it is, how could someone like me be single?  
Well the answer is quite simple actually 

I'm unbearable  
I laugh too loud for too long and at everything  
I'm not very good with social interactions I can't take a hint  
Not to mention my irresistible need to make puns and jokes and the wrong times

I didn't go out much since I liked staying in familiar places they make me feel comfortable and safe so that made it hard on meeting new people 

“hey leo!" As sickly sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts 

“yeah caly?" I made sure to drag out the a in caly as far as humanly possible so that she could hear me 

“go home take some time to rest" she came through the open door holding a white rag in her right hand as the other was propped on her hip

Her white flowy skirt stained with pinkish soppy stains 

I groaned not wanting to leave not having much else to do outside other than feeding a clingy boa (hah get it? Clingy?, no? Okay) named festus.

“do I really have to?" I whined like a a little 4 year old, making calypso give me a stern look

“yes, you do" piper came from behind calypso

wrapping her only clean arm around calypso's waist and resting her head on top of calypso's  
“you seem worked up and it's giving me an uneasy feeling"

“oh so your only watching out for yourself?" I swipped my head 360° making a great impersonation of an owl to look her dead in the eye with the most dramatic gasp I could perform without tripping on any loose car parts 

“well don't I always?"  
And then I was dragged out of the shop  
Literally it took all calypso and piper's strength to carry me out dragging their rough nails into my skin trying not to drop me as I pulled and struggled to be let out of they're grasps  
But all in all it was hopeless

I don't know what made me want to go over there maybe my boredom or maybe something else but I decided that I was going to ride over to the “bad side" of town.

One of the best and worse decision I've ever made in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico will probably come up next chapter sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Today wasn't one of Nicos best days. 

To cut to the chase nico had been in a way disowned.   
He tried petting a alley cat before it bit him and ran away.  
He was splashed with dirty gutter water when a trucke passed by a curb.  
Now he was left sad, wet and with what he hopes is a minor injury that won't end with him getting rabies.

Let's explain a few things shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer but let's hope I improve.


End file.
